Icebrand (weapon)
Icebrand (アイスブランド Aisuburando) is a sword that appears in many of the Final Fantasy games. It is an element of Ice Equipment, which causes Ice damage with physical attacks and/or casts the Blizzard spell after the user attacks. Its stats are often close to, if not the same as the Flametongue - Icebrand's Fire element "counterpart", and both swords are usually found around the same point the games that they appear in. Icebrand is often a bit stronger. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Originally called the '''Ice Sword' in the NES release, it was renamed to the Ice Brand in the Final Fantasy Origins remake. It is found in the Ice Cave and can be used by the Warrior, Red Mage, and Ninja classes. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Freezing Blade' is a sword in Final Fantasy III. Although it is not called Icebrand, it has the effect of casting Blizzard when it attacks. The Freelancer, Warrior, Red Mage, Knight, and Onion Knight job classes can equip this sword. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Icebrand' is a sword that Cecil and Kain can equip. It can be purchased in the Underworld. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Icebrand is a high-ranked sword with an Attack of 75 and is Ice-elemental as expected. It is found either in the Underground Water as Kain or the Lunar Subterrane as the Lunarians. ''.]] Final Fantasy V The '''Icebrand' appears as a sword that can be equipped by the Freelancer and Knight Classes. It can be purchased in the Phantom Village. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Icebrand' was originally translated as Blizzard on the SNES release. It may cast the spell Blizzard when it attacks a enemy. Only Terra, Locke, Celes, and Edgar can equip this weapon. .]] Final Fantasy IX The '''Ice Brand' is a weapon only Steiner can equip. It can cause the Freeze status via Add Status, and teaches Mental Break. ''Final Fantasy X '''Ice Brand' is a weapon only Tidus can equip. It looks very similar to Brotherhood, but instead has frosty air around the sword. The sword is an Ice Brand if Froststrike is its highest priority ability. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Ice Brand' is not a weapon in this game, but is an ability for the Warrior Dressphere that causes Ice damage. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Ice Brand' is a Great Sword that is dropped by Morbols in Davoi. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Ice Brand' is a one-handed sword that all party members can equip if they learn the License. It can be bought in many cities in the game for 7,000 gil. It is also a reward for the Ring Wyrm hunt. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Icebrand' is a weapon that only the Squire, Knight, and Dragoon can equip. The sword may cast Blizzara when it attacks. It is also is the Luso's initial equip in the Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions when he joins the party in Chapter 3. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Ice Brand' is a Blade that the Fighter, Gladiator, and Mog Knight jobs can equip. The Gladiator predictably learns Ice Sword from the Ice Brand, and the Mog Knight learns Mog Aid. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Icebrand' is a blade usable by Fighters, Gladiators, and Moogle Knights. It is a fairly powerful sword that deals Ice-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Ice Brand' is an artifact which increases the characters Strength by 2. It can be found as early as the second year in Veo Lu Sluice. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ice Brand is a low-ranked sword that can be used by any race, and provides 34 Attack, +5 to Ice-elemental attacks, takes one slot, and costs 720 gil to buy. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest In his second phase, the Dark King wields six weapons, one of which is the '''Ice Sword'. When used as an attack, Ice Sword inflicts Ice-elemental damage to a single target. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Icebrand' is a level 22 sword that increases Attack by 18 and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of a battle. Trivia *In Final Fantasy XII's Battle above Rabanastre, communications can be heard between several fighter groups, one which is called "Icebrand", a clear reference to the recurring weapon.